Bad Bad Dad
by SonAntonio
Summary: Pan quiere aprender de sexo para su primera vez, por lo que Gohan se ofrece en ayudarla aun sabiendo del mal que hace pero tiene una buena razón para hacerlo. Gohan y Pan. Lemon incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toel Animation.

 **Resumen: Pan quiere aprender de sexo para su primera vez, por lo que Gohan se ofrece en ayudarla aun sabiendo del mal que hace pero tiene una buena razón para justificarlo.**

 **Gohan y Pan. Lemon incesto.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Este es un fic con contenido erótico, sexual e incesto, en términos otaku, contiene ecchi, hentai y kinshinsoukan. Es de alto contenido sexual, por lo que recomiendo discreción y sea cuidadoso al leer. Empecemos.

Las formas de pensar de las personas son a veces más allá de los límites de lo que imaginamos o de lo que son. Viendo la forma de vida de Gohah, ahora un científico de treinta y cinco años, que aparentaba menor edad por su sangre saiyajin, y llevaba una vida muy normal y feliz con su familia compuesta por su esposa Videl y su hija Pan, acerca de esta última, Gohan le tenía un fuerte amor, desde que ella comenzó a cambiar, actuar y pensar diferente, pero aún conservaba una y otras cosas de niña.

Actualmente, tenía unos sentimientos extraños cuando un chico desconocido se le acercaba a ella, sabía que era normal que empezara a salir con chicos, pero desde que leyó una revista acerca de la juventud de ahora le cambió mucho su mentalidad, en cuanto al tema del sexo, en donde la mayoría solo piensa en sexo y más sexo, y los chicos solo quieren a las chicas para eso, no quería que nadie la lastimara de esa forma, razón de sus celos y molestia.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Pan de quince años llamó a su madre para avisar que haría un trabajo de la escuela en equipos, por lo que ella y tres compañeros iban a ir a su casa. Videl no estaba en casa, estaba ayudando a Bulma en uno de los trabajos de la empresa, ya que como contaba con tiempo libre, ofreció sus servicios a su amiga. Llamó a Gohan para avisarle para que no se sorprendiera cuando llegara a casa, pero lo que lo alarmó fue al saber que dos chicos estarían ahí.

Hizo todo lo posible para no llamar la atención cuando llegara a casa, llegó volando y ocultó su ki para no ser descubierto, presentía que algo iba a pasar, entró en modo sigiloso, como si fuera un ladrón. Pan y sus compañeros estaban en la sala en el suelo haciendo unos carteles.

\- Oye. – Dijo Pan a Erick, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, este le apretó muy cerca de sus pechos.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo despreocupado. – Quería tomar el marcador pero no me di cuenta de cuando te agachaste.

\- Oh, sí, no la viste. – Le dijo Alberto, un chico común de la escuela. Ya sabía que Erick quería llevarse a Pan a la cama, igual como otros chicos.

\- Ya, ponte a trabajar y deja de estar jugando. – Dijo Susy, la otra chica del equipo, que era la más responsable pero con un atractivo más bajo que el de Pan.

\- Solo fue un accidente, Susy. – Dijo Pan

\- Sí, así fue, tranquilízate. – Dijo Erick.

En una de las paredes cerca de la puerta de la sala, Gohan logró ver y oír lo que había pasado sin ser visto, su mano estaba hecha puño, como queriendo golpear a ese tipo por su "accidente" con Pan.

\- AH. – Pan gritó al sentir una mano sobre su trasero, era que Erick metió su mano debajo de la falda escolar de ella pero ella se sentó y la sintió antes.

\- Lo siento, Pan. – De nuevo con su tono despreocupado.

\- Ya, Erick. – Le dijo Susy con un tono muy molesto. – Deja de estar manoseando a Pan y ponte a trabajar.

\- Solo fue un accidente.

Gohan estaba a punto de estallar de furia pero de alguna manera logró estar tranquilo, pero sus sospechas fueron verdaderas, ese tipo se estaba pasando con su hija. Cuando Erick volvió a meter su mano para repetir su acto anterior…

\- Hola, Pan, ya llegué. – Gohan entró rápido en la sala, ahí Erick se detuvo para no levantar sospechas. – Videl me avisó de unos compañeros que iban a estar contigo.

\- Hola papá, si estamos haciendo unos carteles.

\- Oh, hola señor Gohan, es un gusto, soy Alberto. – Este saludó de mano, y Susy hizo lo mismo.

Erick, al verlo, dejó de estar asustado, pues Gohan aparentaba no ser un hombre agresivo y violento. – Igual como los perdedores de la escuela, que susto me llevé. – Pensó, pues estaba seguro que no le pasaría nada malo por lo ocurrido, y decidió también saludar de mano como los demás. – Hola, señor.

Al momento de sujetar su mano, Gohan le dio un tremendo apretón, no midió su fuerza y el joven comenzó a quejarse.

\- Hey, señor, está apretando muy fuerte… – Intentaba librarse pero no podía y fue interrumpido de hablar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A PAN?!

\- No, nada, solo estaba jugando.

\- ¡¿JUGANDO A QUÉ?! ¡¿A MANOSEAR O QUÉ?!

\- No, lo que pasa es que…

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ PASABA?! HABER, DILO, ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ PASABA?! – Gohan no dejaba de hablarle al chico, y terminó por soltarlo aventándolo hacia el suelo, dejando a este asustado y a Susy y a Alberto muy serios, pero a Pan le daba risa ver lo que pasaba, todo por su mentalidad inocente. – No vuelvas hacerlo. Pan sigan con su trabajo, y cuídate de este.

\- Sí, papá. – Dijo su dulce voz. Gohan sale de la sala pero se queda en el comedor a revisar su Facebook para estar alerta por si algo pasa.

\- Ya ponte a ayudarnos, calenturiento, ya ves lo que su padre te puede hacer. – Le dijo Susy.

\- Sí, pero debes pensar que valió la pena. – Le dijo Alberto.

A Pan para nada le tomó importancia, ya que se lo tomó como un espectáculo.

Días después, Pan fue a la cocina en donde encontró a su madre Videl lavando los trastos, tenía de un asunto totalmente importante de qué hablar.

\- Oh, Pan, ¿Pasa algo? – Le dijo en un tono dulce.

\- Bueno, quería hablar contigo acerca de algo.

\- Adelante, dime.

\- Bueno, yo… - No lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar. – Lo quisiera saber… bueno… mmmm… ¿Cómo te lo diría?

\- Decirme, ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo fue tu noche cuando… me concibieron? – La joven miraba al suelo, esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero a Videl le provocó que derribara unos platos cerca de ella.

\- Pero que preguntas me haces, hija. – Videl estaba algo sonrojada por lo que le dijo Pan. - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Lo que pasa es que…

\- Estás planeando tener relaciones, ¿Verdad, Pan?

Indicó con la cabeza que sí, Videl dejó de lavar los platos y le dijo a Pan que fueran a la mesa del comedor para hablar.

\- Bueno, es hora de que hablemos. ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo te concebimos? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Quisiera saber de alguien que ya ha tenido sexo que me explique para hacerlo bien.

\- ¿Y por eso quieres saber cómo me fue con Gohan?

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo?

\- Fue algo nuevo para mí, fue mi primera vez, nunca tuve relaciones con otros hombres porque mi padre no quería que estuviera con alguien más débil que yo, pero lo entendí. No estábamos planeando tenerte, de todas formas, estábamos preparados por si pasaba.

\- Ya, dime como fue esa noche.

\- Bueno, fue aquí en esta casa, en ese día, Goten vino y nos dio nuestro regalo de bodas. Fue algo único, cuando solo estábamos en la cama sin ropa muy juntos y dando besos, lo dejamos todo por la suerte. No era para nada rudo conmigo, cuando sentí dolor cuando iniciamos, me acariciaba la cara, me daba besos, hacía movidas muy placenteras.

\- ¿Pero tú no hacías nada? ¿Solo los hombres deben encargarse de eso?

\- No, yo también hacía algo para demostrarle mi amor, enrollaba mis piernas en su cuerpo, movía mis caderas cuando era necesario para sentir su miembro más adentro de mí.

Videl siguió relatando su primera vez y Pan le contó con quien lo iba a hacer y que quería aprender de lo que tenía que hacer al tener sexo. Gohan estaba escuchando a las dos hablando, pero le llenó de rabia al saber que el chico era el mismo que la estaba manoseando el otro día en su casa.

\- _Ese tipo no tiene que acostarse con Pan. Vi sus intenciones, él solamente la quiere para una vez, no busca nada serio, no voy a permitir que le quite la virginidad a mi hija de una manera horrible. ¿Qué es lo que haré? Pan merece algo bueno, tal y como Videl se lo dijo, igual como yo la hice sentir. ¿Tendré que ser yo quien lo haga? No, eso ya es ir demasiado lejos. Ya pensaré en algo._

En un momento inesperado, Pan salió de la cocina para ir directo a su habitación pero se regresó al darse cuenta de que Gohan estaba cerca de donde acababa de salir.

\- Papá.

\- Ah, hola Pan. – Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

\- ¿Estabas oyendo lo que estaba hablando con mamá?

\- Bueno… yo… solo estaba… - Estaba tratando de disimularlo pero al ver que Pan no estaba enojada, al contrario, estaba como preocupada o algo así. – En realidad sí. – Confesó.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Si? – Ella le indicó con su dedo que si podían ir a la sala. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno, ya sabes de lo que quiero saber. Mamá me dijo de cómo la trataste cuando lo hizo contigo, y viendo de lo que me decía, debería ponerlo en práctica de alguna forma.

\- ¿Estás buscando cómo actuar en la cama?

\- Sí, ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar?

\- Sí, claro. Es más, si quieres aprender muy bien, puedes practicar conmigo, de un modo cuerpo a cuerpo. – Lo dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué tengamos sexo?

\- Eso estoy diciendo.

\- ¿Pero está bien que lo hagamos? ¿No afecta en nada?

\- Claro que no, es normal, además te puede ayudar mucho a ti, así no estarás nerviosa, lo harás bien, conseguirás el máximo placer en tus relaciones y no creerán que eres mala en el sexo.

\- Ya está, papá, ¿Mañana en la tarde me puedes enseñar?

\- Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema.

El celular de Pan comenzó a sonar desde se habitación y se fue rápidamente para contestar.

\- _Sí, lo he conseguido, tuve mucha suerte, así la primera vez de Pan no será tan malo como pensé. –_ Gohan se tira al sofá muy relajado _._ – _No tuve que dar casi el primer paso para tener sexo con Pan, aunque bien son clases de sexo pero podré disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo y que bien que… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero que hice? Acabo de engañar a Pan para que tenga sexo conmigo, ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?_ – Se paró de golpe al recordarlo y se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. - _¿Cómo pude haber llegado tan lejos? Un padre no debe tener relaciones con su hija… ¡NO! Si lo hice fue porque quiero que su primera vez sea algo lindo e inolvidable, así como lo fue para Videl. No estoy haciendo ningún mal, la estoy protegiendo._

En la noche, Videl le informó que pasaría de tres a seis trabajando con Bulma en uno de los nuevos proyectos de la empresa por lo que le encargaba que alimentara a Pan cuando llegara. Gohan sonrió por dentro, tuvo suerte de que no estaría cuando le diera "clases" a Pan.

En la tarde del siguiente día, Videl se fue a trabajar como había dicho, Gohan se quedó en casa solo con Pan, por lo que no tendría nadie que le impidiera relacionarse con su hija.

\- Pan, como te lo prometí, te enseñaré tal y como te dije.

\- De acuerdo.

Gohan la llevó a su habitación y la depositó suavemente en su cama.

\- Bien, iniciemos. Lo más recomendable es estar en esta posición. – Ambos estaban de rodillas enfrente del otro, aunque si bien, Pan le llegaba hasta sus pectorales por lo que tenía que agacharse un poco para estar a la misma altura. – Tienen que sacarse la ropa despacio, no ir a prisa, y no solo será eso, también los besos ayudan en esta parte. – Gohan comenzó a besar a Pan mientras le sacaba su blusa.

\- Espera. – Dijo Pan algo asustada y lo detuvo. - ¿En verdad lo vamos a hacer?

\- Sí, dijiste que querías aprender de sexo. Así aprenderás bien. Sigamos.

\- Muy bien. – Los dos volvieron a besarse y Gohan siguió con lo suyo. – Y, ¿Cómo que tengo que hacer yo?

\- También lo mismo, debes iniciar con la ropa de arriba hacia abajo, el orden es abrigo, corbata o moño y camisa, los zapatos deben quitárselos antes de que comiencen por eso hice que te los quitaras antes.

\- Bien, de arriba hacia abajo. – Gohan logró quitarle su blusa lila y después le quitó el sujetador cuando ella le sacó su camisa.

\- Recuerda, también pueden ayudarse al momento de quitarse alguna ropa, no solo dejen el trabajo al otro. – Gohan contemplaba sus pechos, estaban más grandes de lo que pensó, normalmente una adolescente no le crecían tan rápido pero al tener herencia saiyajin su cuerpo crecía más rápido en algún momento. Siguió con los besos hasta que sus manos fueron a su pantalón, lo desabrochó y lo deslizó para sacarlo de una vez.

\- _¿Tan rápido?_ – Pensó ella. – _Bien, también debo esforzarme._ – Pan se levantó cuando Gohan le quitó su pantalón para hacerle lo mismo. Ahora solamente les quedaba su ropa interior inferior, Pan podía ver la erección de su padre desde esta altura lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Gohan le retiró la última ropa y ella levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo. Se levantó para hacer lo mismo pero al terminar, dio un salto para atrás al ver miembro totalmente enorme.

Gohan supo la razón de la reacción de Pan por lo que decidió ir por otros pasos. – Una vez que ya estén así, pueden dar sexo oral, si quieren.

\- ¿Sexo oral? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Simple, muévete un poco. – Se acostó boca arriba en lo que Pan se levantaba. – Ven, aquí, abre tu boca. – Al oír esas palabras, Pan sintió algo de miedo y asco a la vez, no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que meter su miembro en su boca.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

\- Sí, es sexo oral porque es a través de la boca.

\- Muy bien, lo haré. – Pan se armó de valor y se lo introdujo en su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos. Iba despacio, no se lo metía todo completamente pero Gohan al sentir más placer, no se resistió y le tomó su cabeza de los laterales e hizo que fuera más rápido y más profundo. Al escuchar los quejidos de Pan tuvo que detenerse. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo muy asustada.

\- Pan, el sexo oral también da placer como el verdadero sexo. Te sientes bien y tanto que puedes perder el control… mira, ahora te toca a ti, recuéstate. – Lo hizo tal y como se lo ordenó, ahora cambiaron de lugares. Gohan le abrió bien sus piernas y comenzó a succionar y a lamer toda la zona intima de su hija, haciendo que ella diera muchos gritos y gemidos de placer, en eso, Pan le agarró su cabeza y la hundió más, pero Gohan no se retiró, al contrario, aumentó más su velocidad, quería darle lo mejor, que supiera lo bueno que era hasta que hizo que su zona se humedeciera.

\- Ah… ¿Ya vamos a empezar?

\- No. También hay una pose en la que los dos pueden darse sexo oral al mismo tiempo, lo pueden hacer para que ninguno de los dos se quede afuera. Haremos esto. – Se volvió a acostar como antes, teniendo a Pan a su lado. – Ponte encima de mí con la cabeza en dirección a mis pies. – Hizo lo que le ordenó. – Solo acércate un poco, yo me levantaré para alcanzarte.

Los dos comenzaron a darse oral al mismo tiempo, para suerte de Gohan, Pan no hacía mucho porque por el placer que sentía le impedía moverse, lo bueno fue que comenzó también a introducir su miembro en su boca pero mejor que antes.

\- Ya, ya vamos a empezar. – Dijo Gohan. Puso a Pan debajo de él, intentó abrirle sus piernas pero se resistía. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Papá no vas a poder metérmelo todo, está muy grande para mí.

\- Si se va a poder. Tus partes son elásticas por lo que no habrá problema. – Iba a hablar pero no la dejó. – Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar mucho, seré cuidadoso. Si quieres, apriétame, rasgúñame, grita todo lo que quieras, expresar tu dolor también ayuda en el sexo.

\- De acuerdo, empieza.

Empezó a introducirlo, con solo meter un poco, comenzó a gritar demasiado, siguió introduciéndolo más y más, en un momento, Pan clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Gohan pero él lo resistió, y finalmente pudo lograrlo. Pan sentía mucho dolor en su zona, por suerte, Gohan comenzó a besarla, acariciar su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo de su hija se acostumbrara a su miembro.

Comenzó a dar movidas muy lentas, tratando de no ocasionarle dolor alguno, Pan lo estaba disfrutando, no había palabras, solo sus gemidos acompañados por unos pocos de Gohan, hasta que ella rompió el "silencio".

\- ¿Solo tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada? ¿Solo los hombres deben moverse?

\- No, si tú quieres, puedes ayudar pero en otra posición. – Puso sus piernas debajo de las de ella, así la tomó de la cintura mientras ella lo sujetaba de los hombros. Ahora Pan estaba sobre. – Ahora salta y déjate caer, con cuidado, que no sean tan altos tus saltos si no, puedes arruinar el sexo.

Pan hizo lo que le ordenó su padre, daba saltos lo suficiente para darse placer, Gohan la sujetó de las manos para ayudarla hasta que ella supo dominar por completo esta pose. Después, dio media vuelta para hacer lo mismo, solo que ahora no estaban cara a cara.

\- Bien hecho, Pan. No te dije esta posición pero la hiciste bien. Pueden alterarla un poco de esta forma, intenta recostarte en mí.

\- ¿Ahora cómo me voy a mover desde aquí?

\- Tú no harás casi nada, yo me encargaré. – La tomó de la cintura y empezó a moverla a una gran velocidad mientras le exprimía sus pechos haciendo que gritara más. En una pausa, se movió de lado, le levantó una de sus piernas y volvió a introducirle su miembro mientras permanecía por detrás.

\- Ah ah ah ah aahh… sigue… más rápido.

\- Bien. – Aumentó más la velocidad y le apretó más su pecho izquierdo. – Ahora ponte boca abajo y apóyate con tus rodillas.

\- Esto es casi igual como lo que hicimos a la mitad.

\- No tanto, dependiendo de la libertad de movimiento que tenga uno, se hace mejor. – Dicho esto, la penetró por detrás. La movía muy rápido, Pan quedó muy cansada por lo que Gohan le recogió su cabello sin apretarlo fuerte para levantarla, aunque Pan creyó que sentiría dolor, se sentía muy bien, ahora que estaban los dos parados, Pan sentía su miembro más profundo. Se cayó en la cama muy agotada, era demasiado para ella.

\- Ya… ah… por… favor… ya…

\- Ah… No. Entonces no quieres que vaya más rápido.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sin decir palabras, Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin y fue más rápido. Pan sentía su miembro más grande y más caliente, por lo que gritó más fuerte que antes. La cambió de posición, ahora como la inicial, Gohan la abrazó con mucha fuerza hasta que derramó todo su semen dentro de ella, y volvió a su estado base.

\- Ah… ah… ah… ah… ¿Ya terminó?

\- Ya, terminó, Pan. – Se recostó a su lado derecho y se taparon con la sabana de la cama.

\- Wooh… ah… No pensé que esto era tener sexo.

\- Lo más recomendable es que dure más de cinco o seis minutos, pero sobre todo, tratar bien a las mujeres.

\- ¿Cuánto duramos?

\- Creo que once minutos según el reloj. Dime te gustó.

\- Claro que sí, siento algo que no sé cómo describirlo.

Ambos descansaron un poco sin dormirse, solo esperaban a que sus cuerpos se recuperaran.

\- Pan.

\- ¿Sí, papá?

\- Debo decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que acabo de hacer no estuvo bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estuvo bien que tuviera sexo contigo.

\- P-pero tú me dijiste que no tenía nada de malo, que era normal.

\- Sí sé lo que dije, pero no era cierto. Pan hace tiempo me di cuenta de cómo es el sexo de hoy en día de los jóvenes, no tratan a las chicas de un modo romántico, ya solo lo hacen como un juego. Al saber que lo harías con ese chico y al recordar cómo te trató el otro día, sospeché que no te iba a tratarte bien en tu primera vez, que te quitaría tu virginidad de una manera horrible. No quería eso para ti, por eso te mentí, te hice creer que aprender de sexo no era malo, pero si lo es. Al saber que te gustó, supe que lo hice bien, me alegré, supe que hice a mi hija feliz. Pan yo te amo, te quiero mucho, no quería que te pasara algo malo.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Sí?

Pan se subió encima de él para besarlo muy apasionadamente mientras le sujetaba su cara.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias por protegerme. No tienes que sentirte culpable por no decirme, también ya lo sabía que estaba mal tener sexo contigo.

\- Lo sabías.

\- Bueno, lo supe hoy saliendo de clases, me encontré a Trunks y le conté de que me enseñarías de sexo pero me dijo que estaba mal y que era broma lo que me decías. Decidí a ver si lo haríamos o no, creí que te detendrías, y dejé que todo pasara cuando empezamos. Me di cuenta que tu no lo hacías por abusar de mí, querías protegerme, y créeme que lo hiciste.

\- ¿No estás molesta?

\- No, para nada. – Volvió a darle otro beso de boca. – Y ahora, quisiera ver si aprendí bien.

\- ¿Qué?

Pan se subió encima de él y se introdujo su miembro de nuevo.

\- ¡Pan!

\- Ah… Veamos si lo puedo hacer bien. – Dijo con un tono divertido. Comenzó a saltar, siguió todos consejos que Gohan le dio. – Haré lo que tú hiciste, prepárate. – Pan se transformó en súper saiyajin, haciendo que su zona se pusiera más caliente, más húmeda y más apretada.

\- Ah… Con que así quieres jugar. – Gohan también se transformó.

Los estaban disfrutando de sexo a alta velocidad. Gohan la cambió de posición, ahora él estaba sobre ella, a los cuatro minutos, Pan ya no pudo mantener más la transformación y volvió a su estado base. Gohan pasó ahora a su estado místico, quería darle algo inolvidable, ya estaba cansada y como para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza en ese momento, terminaría muy agitada.

\- AAAAAAHHHH… NO TE DETENGAS…. AAAHHH… SIGUE… AAHH

\- PAN… AH… OOHH…

Al final fue como lo esperó, se bajó de Pan y se recostó a su lado. Ella quedó totalmente agitada, respiraba muy rápido y sus piernas estaban temblando. Ambos se durmieron un tiempo. Gohan despertó, bueno, fue cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Videl que decía que llegaría media hora más tarde. Vio la hora, eran las cinco cuarenta y siete de la tarde (5:47 PM). Cuando Pan despertó, siguieron besándose como si fueran una pareja.

\- Ah… ¿No te arrepientes, Pan?

\- ¿Tú sí?

\- Para nada. La pasé muy bien con mi hija y la he hecho feliz en su primera vez.

\- Entonces tampoco. Aprendí mucho hoy. Te amo, papá.

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos, hija?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- De acuerdo. – Gohan se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos.

\- Papá, yo puedo caminar.

\- Te estoy haciendo un favor.

Minutos después de que terminaron de bañarse, dejó a Pan en su habitación.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, papá.

\- Sí, y no le digas a…

\- Ya sé, no debo decirle nada a mamá de lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- Gracias Pan.

En la tarde del siguiente día, Pan regresó a las dos y media de la tarde, por lo que aún no llegaba Gohan del trabajo.

\- Hola Videl, ya regresé.

\- Ah, Gohan, ¿cómo te fue?

\- Estuvo bien todo, entregué los papeles más antes de lo que me pidieron. ¿Y dónde está Pan?

\- Está en su habitación.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! – El celular de Videl suena, era una llamada de su suegra Milk.

Gohan fue con Pan para saber cómo le fue, ya que se le hizo muy extraño que haya regresado tan pronto.

\- Hola papá.

\- Regresaste muy pronto, ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?

\- Tenías razón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo me quería por sexo no por amor. No duramos ni tres minutos, ni siquiera me besó más que cuando llegamos. Fue todo muy aburrido.

\- Lo siento, Pan.

\- No te preocupes, terminé con él.

\- ¿Terminaste con él?

\- Si, cuando me terminé de vestir, se lo dije, y también me enteré que se acostaba con muchas chicas porque me dijo: "Eres como las chicas de las clases, imposibles de entender".

\- No es ese el problema, porque otras personas si te entienden y te hacen feliz.

\- Como tú.

\- Bueno, en la tarde vamos a ir la fiesta sorpresa de mi padre al monte paoz, te arreglas.

\- Si, papá.

Gohan salió de su habitación para dejarla sola e ir abajo con Videl.

 **Tal vez si me pasé un poco al hacer este fic, bueno, Gohan y Pan son mis personajes favoritos de Dragón Ball, me basé en un manga-comic para hacerlo, agregué más detalles. Gohan tuvo sus razones y logró su objetivo de hacer feliz a Pan, aunque estuvo mal.  
Suelo escribir fics con contenido lemon para hacerlos más llamativos, la mayoría de mis historias las tienen. Disculpen mi forma de redactar, aún estoy aprendiendo. Nos vemos en otro fic.**


End file.
